


February 5, 2004

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:42:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26618389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Although Reverend Amos Howell's cash was gone, he smiled with Supergirl.





	February 5, 2004

I never created DC.

Although Reverend Amos Howell's cash was gone, he smiled with Supergirl after she was injured from a large animal's claws and cuddled a new kitten.

THE END


End file.
